He's MINE!
by Piemage
Summary: Oneshot, Sasunaru. When Sakura finds out that Naruto is gay, but that he's also in love with Sasuke, she freaks. Kind of a Sakura-basher, so if you like Sakura, don't read it. :-P Read & Review please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But look one the bright side, neither does Sakura!!

Warning: BoyxBoy and a REALLY irksome Sakura.

A/N: I just felt like making a Sakura's-an-idiot story. Which she is. Sasunaru forever!!

:-)

"I'm gay and-"

"You're WHAT!!" Sakura practically screamed. Her eyes were unbelievably big and her mouth was hanging open. She looked like a pink fish.

"Sakura, it's no big deal, I just wanted to tell you that I was gay and I'm-" Once again Naruto was cut off.

"You're GAY?! Wait, you don't like SASUKE, do you?!" Naruto made a motion with his hands that told her to bring the volume down. He didn't want the whole village to hear!

"Yes, Sakura, I do like Sasuke. You didn't let me finish though, I wanted to say that-"

"NOO!! You will NOT get my Sasuke! He is totally and completely straight! We were meant to be together! He's mine, MINE, _MINE!_" Sakura shouted through clenched teeth.

Ok, now that just annoyed Naruto. "He's not _yours_ Sakura. He doesn't belong to anyone, especially not an annoying, loud mouthed fangirl." How DARE she say something like that!

Sakura pouted before grinning evilly. "Geez Naruto, you're one to talk. After all, you've always been the annoying loud one. Sasuke always acts as if he can't stand you. The two of you are constantly fighting. Do you really think that he'd ever like you? Besides, he can't revive his clan with you. You're basically worthless." (A/N: Burn in hell Sakura!! Grrr)

Why that pink-haired b--! (A/N: Don't swear. :P) "Well, I bet Sasuke IS gay. I mean, he's always talking to me about how much he despises all of his fangirls. He says that they're all obsessive and crazy. Especially you and Ino. He told me that you two were the worst. Since he obviously has no interest in any of you girls, he must be gay." Naruto was pretty darn proud of himself. He'd never come up with so many comebacks all at one time before!

Sakura was getting annoyed, that was obvious. "Why in the WORLD would Sasuke like you, Naruto? You're not hot. You aren't even cute. You're a demon vessel for crying out loud! Oh, not to mention you're a _guy_." She spit the word out as if it were nasty.

Why wouldn't Sakura just give up? Then he came up with an evil scheme. "Ne, Sakura, how about we settle this right now? We can both ask him out for ramen and whoever he caves for first gets him. Loser will back off, forever. Sound fair?"

Sakura smirked. _She is so full of herself!_ Naruto thought. "That's perfect! It'll be killing two birds with one stone. I'll finally get Sasuke-kun, and you'll leave us alone! Wait, why do we have to ask him out for ramen?"

"I like ramen…."

She gave an irritated grunt as if he was so stupid. "Don't worry Naruto, the better girl will win!" She stuck out her tongue and was gone in a flash. Naruto walked down the street at an amble. There was no need to hurry, Sasuke would never say yes to that brat.

--Small Time Skip--

Sakura reached Sasuke first. "SASUKE-KUN!!" she yelled as loud as possible.

Sasuke flinched. What the heck did she want? He was so close to his house, too! He had just been thinking how lucky he had been not to be mauled by his fangirls. Well, so much for a quiet evening.

She caught up and clutched his arm. "Sasuke-kun, you need to go with me to get some ramen! It's really important."

"No Sakura." Straight and to the point, as always.

"PLEASE Sasuke!"

"No." Sasuke said in an angered and obviously very pissedvoice.

Sakura decided to switch tactics. "Sasuke, I won't let go until you say yes." She tightened her grip on his arm.

Sasuke wouldn't have any of that. He was quicker and stronger than Sakura, and it didn't take much energy to get out of her grip.

Still Sakura persisted in another way. "Sasuke, you come back her and take me out for ramen or else I'll tell all of Konoha that you're gay!"

"Go ahead."

Sakura's eyes widened. Did he just say that he didn't care if everyone thought he was gay? She decided that he simply wanted everyone to think that so that the rest of the fangirls would go away. It had nothing to do with his sexuality.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" They both turned and saw Naruto sauntering up to Sasuke.

Sakura groaned. "Ignore his, Sasuke-kun, he's delusional and being an idiot." If Sakura couldn't get a date from Sasuke, then there was no way that Naruto would.

"Take me out for ramen!" Naruto said in his normal hyper voice. Sasuke nodded an agreement and held his hand out to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed his hand and walked away with him, making sure to turn and stick a tongue out at Sakura.

"I thought you were going to tell her that we're dating today."

Naruto looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. "Let her figure it out herself."

They walked away, leaving Sakura to have an angry temper tantrum in the middle of the street. And life was good.

Owari!

So, what did you guys think?! -Looks hopeful- Please review!! I just thought it was fun to write, all except that I had to make Sakura be mean to Naruto! I almost felt guilty if I hadn't known that she was completely and utterly wrong. But back to the point, PLEASE review! :-)


End file.
